Road to Halloween Town
by TheNewStoryWriter01
Summary: Stewie invents a new machine that can teleport you into movies, what happens when they go to a certain stop motion movie.
1. Chapter 1: Presentation of the Invention

This is a new story I came up with while I was watching Road to the Multiverse from Family Guy, and since my sister's favourite movie is The Nightmare Before Christmas I thought I would combine the two.

Any way I don't own Family Guy or The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Chapter 1: Presentation of the Invention

It was a normal evening at the Griffin's house as Stewie was in the lounge room working on a new invention when Brian walked in.

Brian: Hey Stewie, what are you doing?

Stewie: Well Brian if you must know, I thought since we were able to do multiverse travel I thought we could travel through TV.

Brian: Well I don't see the fun in that most of the TV shows they have these days are complete crap.

Stewie: Yes quite right, and that's when I thought we could travel into famous movies.

Brian: Ok, but what movies.

Stewie: Well you know stuff like The Breakfast Club, The Wizard of Oz, Titanic, The Aristocats….

Brian: Wait, why would I want to go into that movie?

Stewie: There are dogs in that movie, and plus the songs are catchy.

Brian: Ummmm, ok right but this does seem like a good idea, but do you even know if it works.

Stewie: Well lucky for you I just had it tested, I've already gone into films like The Dark Knight, Jaws, Toy Story…

Brian: Why did you go into Toy Story?

Stewie: I had something I needed to do.

Cut to Stewie in Toy Story, the scene at the beginning where the toys are having a staff meeting.

Woody: Ok, first item today, umm oh yeah has everyone picked a moving buddy?

Hamm: A moving buddy, you can't be serious.

Stewie bursts through the door.

Stewie: A-Ha you have been exposed, you can't stay frozen forever.

Woody: Oh god our covers blown, everybody get to the window.

We see all the toys jump out the window.

Stewie: Well, that didn't accomplish anything.

End Cutaway.

Brian: Well ok I'm willing to give it a shot.

Stewie: Perfect, I've put the DVD's in a random pile so we can jump through them.

Brian: Cool.

Stewie: Alright let's go.

We see Stewie turn on the remote which teleports them into the first DVD.

Well that's it so far and I hope you enjoy the story, if you have a certain film you want Brian and Stewie to go into before they go to Halloween town, let me know in the review section.


	2. Chapter 2: Jumping Through DVD's

Chapter 2: Jumping Through DVD's

(author's note: Since only two films were recommended I added one extra film into the mix.)

DVD 1: The Wizard of Oz

There was a sudden yellow flash when Brian and Stewie arrived in the first DVD. They look around to realise they are in Munchkin Land.

Brian: Oh god, you're kidding me

Stewie: Nope, we're in The Wizard of Oz

Brian: I don't even like this movie, who the hell owns this?

Cut to the griffins house

Meg: Mom, have you seen my wizard of oz DVD

Yep, a Meg joke, since its family guy I thought I might as well

Cut back to the Wizard of Oz

Brian: Alright what scene are we in?

Stewie: it appears that it's the scene where Dorothy is told to follow the yellow brick road, now's my chance.

They go over to where Dorothy is standing with Glinda.

Glinda: If you want to find the wizard just follow the yellow brick road.

Stewie: Hey, Dorothy.

Dorothy: Who said that?

Stewie: I did, look just click your heels together three times and say there's no place like home.

Dorothy: Wow, thanks small child

So Dorothy did just that and vanished

Glinda: You idiot, you ruined everything, she was meant to fix the three people I set up for her to make her journey hell.

We see Glinda pull out a walkie talkie.

Glinda: Sorry boys the missions off

Scarecrow, Tinman, Lion over w-t: God damn it

Stewie: That explains so much now.

Stewie presses the button which takes them to the next DVD

DVD 2: Inception

Brian and Stewie show up inside a black room.

Brian: Ok, now where are we

Stewie: It says here that we are in Inception

In the distance they heard a voice

Voice: it's a dream inside a dream inside another dream.

Brian: Yep I think I've seen enough

Stewie immidiently hit the teleport button taking them to the third DVD.

DVD 3: Phantom of the Oprah

Brian and Stewie arrive in what appears to be the back of a stage.

Brian: Oh god now where are we?

Stewie: It says here that we are in the Phantom of the Oprah

Brian: Oh, I'm a fan of this one, can we stay here a while

Stewie: Well concerning the fact that the author hasn't seen the movie I think this will go on for a few more lines.

They hear a voice that starts singing

Singing Voice: Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye Remember me once in a while please promise me, you'll try

The whole room suddenly fixes.

Brian: What the hell, why did it do that?

Stewie: This is strange, did you buy this DVD

Brian: No, I borrowed it from Blockbuster.

Stewie: Yep, That's all I needed to know.

Stewie hit the teleport button when they were teleported into the next movie.

They arrive in a strange forest.

Brian: Ok, I'm starting to not like this, can we go home?

Stewie: Sorry Brian, The machine is broken; we're stuck here until the movies over

Brian: Well, Which movie is it?

Then a voice suddenly started talking.

Voice: 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems in a place perhaps you've seen in your dreams.

Stewie: Yep, I think it's The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Voice: For the story you're about to be told began with the holiday worlds of auld.

Stewie: Hold on Brian, you're in for a good time, enjoy the ride

Voice: Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't I'd say it's time you begun.

End of Chapter

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thank you to Tecna63 and Nathanial for recommending The Wizard Of Oz and Phantom Of The Oprah.


	3. Chapter 3: Entering Halloween Town

Chapter 3: Halloween Town

There were monsters everywhere, all diferent shapes and sizes coming out all over the place, all the while they kept singing about how scary they were. Brian and Stewie were in the middle of Halloween Town square and were trying to make sence of it.

Brian: Man, this is worse than when i was on shrooms.

Stewie: Yes this is all very sudden, perhaps we should find a way to get out of he...

It was at that point when a tall skeleton emerged from the fountain, as everyone applauded Stewie stared in amazement.

Mayor: Great Halloween Everyone!

Jack: I believe it was our most horrible yet, thank you everyone.

Mayor: No thanks to you Jack.

Stewie kept staring in amazement

Brian: Hey Stewie, what are you doing?

Stewie: Brian, look at that skeleton. He looks so amazing and so evil.

Brian: Are you having another gay moment?

Brian turned to a corner and noticed a girl in the corner getting yelled at by a man in a wheelchair.

Brian: Whoa Stewie, look at that girl over there.

Stewie looks over at a witch over in the corner

Stewie: Brian, what on earth do you see in that?

Brian: No not her, the one over there covered in stitches.

Stewie: Oh, that's Sally, she's one of the main characters.

Brian: I need to say hi to her

Stewie: Brian you can't, it will mess up the film plot.

Brian: What do you mean?

Stewie: Well the DVD that we are in already has it's plot straightened out, I mean we can interact with minor characters that don't matter but not with main characters, that will just mess everything up.

Brian: i suppose that makes sence, but look at her she needs somebody to help her.

Sally is being pulled away with Dr Finklestien

DR F: Your coming with me!

Sally: No I'm not!

She loosens one of her arms and lets it hit Dr F as she runs off.

Brian: Ok screw it, I'm going to meet her.

Brian walks off to find Sally before Stewie can stop him, but before Stewie tries to stop him he once again looks over at Jack who is surrounded by people.

Witch: Oh Jack, you make walls ooze and monsters fall.

Jack: Thank you, thank you very much.

Mayor: Hold it, we haven't given out the prizes yet.

Everyone moves away from jack as he walks off into an allyway. Stewie decided to go with hime and follows Jack into a graveyard.

As Stewie tries to find Jack he sees Brian anout to talk with Sally.

Brian: Hi There.

Sally: Uuuummm...Do I know you?

Brian: No no I'm new in town, My names Brian.

Sally: Sally, nice to meet you.

Stewie is about to stop Brian but see's Jack standing on top of a hill. After a while Jack steps off and walks into nearby forest with Stewie following. After walking for a few minutes Stewie finally decided to talk to him, so he makes it so Jack trips over him and looks down to see Stewie.

Jack: Sorry about that, are you ok little boy?

Stewie: Yes fine, say your Jack Skellington

Jack: Yeah I guess so, wait you don't look like your from Halloween Town, where are you from?

Stewie: Uuummm...I'm from...Easterville

Jack: What is Easter?

Stewie's Brain: Shit, well I guess I better show him now

Stewie: Alright, come with me

Stewie then leads jack further into the forest to show him The Holiday Doors.


End file.
